The White Devil and The Crimson Princess
by Gods Crowned Clown
Summary: What if instead of our favorite pervert Issei resurrected it was Allen Walker. This is my first attempt at a story so please be kind. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Name: Allen Walker

Title: The White Devil, The Fourteenth, God's Crowned Clown

Age: 16

Likes: His friends, music, food, Arguments, Teasing.

Dislikes: Anyone being treated as not an equal, his friends being hurt, his height being made fun of, stray devils

Body: Well-toned. Scarred

Height: 5ft 8.

Hair: Shoulder length gray-white hair that spikes in the back when Clown Crown is activated

Eyes: Silver-Gray, Left Eye Red When Activated

Personality: Kind, Generous, Self-Sacraficing(In situations to do with his friends.), Naive, has a "dark side", secret sadist.

Weapons:(not yet decided)

Sacred Gears: (not yet decided)

**Physical Prowess:** Due to his Innocence being largely used for close combat, Allen is noted to be above normal human standards in terms of physical fitness, making him able to perform in seemingly physically impossible workouts and hold back Stray Devil attacks that are known to take out walls. His physical abilities are only increased when his Innocence is activated.

**Master Swordsmanship: **After Allen received his Sword of Exorcism, he began training to develop his swordsmanship skills, after a few months he is able to keep up with any knight.

**Cross:** Cross is a parasitic type Holy Weapon that is centralized in the cross-shaped, stone-like Innocence embedded in the back of Allen's left hand. The Innocence has caused Allen's entire arm to be taken over by holy power, so his arm from the shoulder down is actually "foreign" tissue that his body symbiotically accepts as part of himself. Originally, Allen's arm was quite veinous and red, but over time its color has darkened and the skin has smoothed out, taking on a slightly more normal appearance.

**Cross (alpha):** The first and most basic form of Allen's Innocence augments his left arm into a monstrous adamantine claw with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. At this phase, his Innocence is capable of manipulating its size and shape even to extreme ends

**Cross Grave:** At the first level of invocation, holy and light energy can be channeled into one powerful stream, capable of injuring multiple Low-Class to Mid-Class Devils simultaneously, and leaves a cruciform of energy behind on each of its targets.

**Cross (beta)**: This evolution takes a more offensive approach, in the form of a massive arm-cannon with his fingers becoming energy spikes. This form is capable of both ranged and melee combat, but tends to use up more energy initially.

**Cross Paling:** At its second phase of invocation, Allen's Innocence is capable of firing volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light and holy energy, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them.

**Cross Spear:** Also in its second phase of invocation, Allen is capable of focusing the barrel of his Innocence-cannon to generate a spear-like energy paling, which can then be used like a sword.

**Crown Clown:** An advanced version of Cross capable of doing the same moves with more power. When invoked, Crown Clown acts as a body-armored Innocence, forming a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers his shoulders and right arm, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances. This transformation also changes Allen's usual hairstyle from flat to a spiky rear. As before, his Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, such as when Crown Clown is able to manipulate Allen's entire body like a marionette when incapacitated, or simply assisting in evasive tactics. When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem.

**Cross Grave:** Much more powerful than its previous incarnation, Allen can crucify targets simply by etching a cross upon them with his left hand, effectively injuring even High-Class Devils with a single talon. It can now also be used defensively, generation a shield by drawing a cross on the air.

**Clown Belt:** The cape of Allen's cowl is released as a webbing of holy and light energy that can be used to grasp objects, immobilize opponents, or form hardened spikes to impale enemies. It can also be released from the sleeve and glove on Allen's right arm.

**Crown Edge:** A projectile attack which unleashes a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand.

**Edge End:** A swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Allen's fully-invoked claw.

**Sword of Exorcism:** When Allen's synchronization rate exceeds 100%, he is able to transmute his entire left arm into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. In doing so, his left shoulder is capped with a cross-shaped emblem, and his cowl usually forms a cloak to cover the missing arm. Once invoked, the blade can exorcise evil from any vessel it strikes, though it does not harm humans. If used against Low to High-Class Devils, it vanquishes them in the same effect as the Cross Grave attack, leaving a residual glowing cross crest in the wake of the defeated devil. However, in the case of a Ultimate-Class Devil the sword carries a diminished effect. Allen is shown with the ability to telepathically recall the Sword to himself, should it be separated from his body.

**Death Orbs:** When using the Sword of Exorcism, Allen can create a series of large explosions.

**The Cursed Eye:** In addition to his Innocence, the reverse pentacle that scars his left eye curses Allen with the power to see the powers levels, sacred gears, races, and how corrupt the hearts of other devils are. Allen received the cursed scar from a devil, which lashed out and cut Allen's face when Allen showed disrespect by not bowing.

**Level 1:** The first incarnation of the curse is a black and red ringed eye which is automatically activated whenever Allen is fighting someone or at random

**Level 2:** During the fight between Raiser Phenex and Allen, Allen's curse had grown stronger, resulting in his eye undergoing some dramatic changes. Resembling a sort of cogwheel monocle, this new cursed eye enables Allen to pinpoint a devil's position even when they are not visible to the naked eye, regardless of obstacles, from a distance of up to 350 meters away. But the most astounding change is that others close to Allen are able to see the power and corruption of a devil as well. After witnessing Allen's 'world of black and white', Kiba comments that 'the world that Allen sees is Hell.'

**Grave of Maria:** This parasitic-type Innocence doesn't belong to General Cross himself, but to Maria, an Exorcist with a parasite type Innocence. It has been remarked by Allen that Cross is able to use magic to control Maria's corpse during a fight therefore allowing him to also use her Innocence. It takes the form of a large, flattened coffin wrapped with a long chain. When the chain is removed, the coffin opens to reveal a beautiful woman in a fancy dress with a large bow tied over her eyes, which makes it slightly reminiscent of a butterfly. This 'woman' is in fact the corpse of Maria.(Now owned by Allen)

**Magdala Curtain:** Maria uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others.

**Carte Garde: **which allows her (or Allen) to control the person's movements by affecting the brains of both humans and Akuma.

**Familiar:** (Unknown) Will consider options from others

**Harem:** Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, (?), Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Gabriel, Serafall, Ophis, Kiyome Abe,(Not Decided Fully)

Please Review if you wish for me write a story following this bio


	2. Chapter 2

I was at Narita Int'l Airport, I feel as if it been such a long time since I returned to Japan (well it has, like 6 years ago as I was busy with getting over Mana's death). Coming here as a student at Kuoh Academy was sudden but with no luck finding a purpose in England, I decided coming here would be a good start. After all with a fresh slate and different experiences that I have on my belt, I thought I could take a chance at this. That's when my cellphone rang; it was my adopted uncle Cross from America. "_Ohayo Sosho_", I said on the phone. "_Yo baka denshi,_ did you make it to Japan?", he replied no really sounding like he cared. He knew I was, he just liked to mess with me. "_Hai,_ but I just got here it's already late", I sighed as I look at the time difference. At least he didn't come with me, but it wouldn't have mattered knowing him since he was a famous womanizer. "Good _while in Japan hook up with some cute girl so I don't have to hear you nagging!_", he yelled at me through the phone and hung up.

'Well, I should probably get my things and go to my new home', I thought as I noticed that it was almost 11:00 PM here. 'Man, an academy that recently turned co-ed, I should be careful', I thought as remembered the info from online. As I found the address to the place I'll be living, I noticed that I'm just a stone's throw away from the academy, an apartment that was close to the school, at least I don't have to worry about getting there on my first day. As I went to my room, I noticed how high I was. "Whoa, this school is huge", I said looking out the window seeing the school grounds. My room overlooks the school where I'll be going to. Hopefully, the other students won't try to mess with me I thought with a small smile. Looking around my apartment once more I settled down, nervous at what tomorrow would bring.

**Dream**

There were ruins everywhere, I looked up as I saw the moon had a weird face on it, twisted and smiling down at me. Looking down at the water I saw me in the reflection but something was different, I had a weird metal looking arm with sharp talons where my fingers should be, a long pure white cowl that looked like it radiated energy and gave off a warm feeling, my hair in the back was spiked, there was a weird masquerade style mask holding close the cowl, and my left eye was red with a weird cogwheel like monocle. The reflection just smiled at me and disappeared back into my normal appearance. Looking around I saw a large cave next to the lake and for some reason I just started walking towards it. When I was about 20 ft. away from the entrance I was stopped by an invisible barrier. Peering into the cave I flinched back when two large emerald eyes almost just appeared. They stared at me with a strange warmth and affection that calmed my nerves. "My, my to think we would meet this soon aibo", I heard a strong yet melodious and soft voice enter my head. "Unfortunately we don't have long so I'll say it beforehand, it's a pleasure to meet you and get to work with you in the future", the voice said again with a small laugh. I don't know why the laugh got to me as I started getting flustered but it did. Felling the familiar pull of waking up I heard "Goodbye aibo" before everything went black.

**Reality**

Waking up slowly from my vivid dream I checked the clock before see it said 6:00 a.m. Figuring out I had a good hour before school started I got up and started my daily routine, filing the dream to the back of my mind for now. Looking at the mirror I yawned and started to brush my unruly white-gray hair into place and looked back to my left eye and saw the scar that covered it was still there. Sighing to myself I slipped on my new uniform that was standard for every student going to Kuoh Academy. Luckily each student was allowed to change up the uniform a little bit to show individuality. My changes were simple, black gloves and a hood that overshadowed everything but the lower part of my face.

As I was walking to the academy I had my hood up to hide my hair and face and had my gloves on so the only flesh that could be seen was my mouth. As soon as the main gates leading into the school's yard got into view I reviewed where I needed to go, my head dropped once I realized I didn't know where to go. Looking around the school yard I spotted a black-haired girl nearby and walked over to here to ask for directions. The murmurs that I knew were probably about me increased in both quantity and intensity. As soon as I got to the girl who didn't notice me I tapped on her shoulder softly and lightly to get her attention. As soon as she turned I felt my face turn bright red and was thankful for the hood. She had bright, lively violet eyes, that underneath held painful secrets, soft yet mature facial features and a soft smile on her face.

"Ara,ara what do you need stranger-san?", I heard her say with a strange smile. Quickly responding to make her angry I said "D-Do you know where classroom 3-1 is?" For some odd reason I felt nervous. See her give a devious smile I knew something bad was going to happen. She responded " Ara,ara you're the new student in my and Buchou's class." I just nodded meekly thankful that my hood was still up or she would've seen my blush. Then something unexpected happen, she latched onto my arm and started to pull me towards what I presumed our classroom. The people I passed by were saying things like 'That lucky bastard' and 'what is Akeno-onee-sama doing with someone so shady'.

After a few minutes of walking in silence which I found to be awkward it was interrupted by the now named Akeno stopping in front of a door that said 3-1. Letting go of me and walking in she turned around and made a little 'ufufufu' before walking in.

I was waiting for about two minutes before I heard the teacher speak up "Class we have a new student joining us so please treat him kindly, as I straightened up I heard him call out to me to come in. As soon I walked in all eyes were on me, especially that of a crimson haired girls and Akeno. Getting up in front of the class I heard the teacher ask me "Can you please take down your hood?" Gulping silently and took down my hood slowly waiting for the laughing because of my tattoo like scar and white hair. Looking out to the other students I saw most if not all the women blushing and the guys glaring at me. I quickly said my name and was directed to sit behind the crimson haired girl in the classroom. As I got to the desk I was assigned the crimson haired girl stopped me before I sat don and introduced herself as Rias Gremory. Somehow I knew that with me coming to Kuoh Academy might have been a mistake as I had a gut feeling saying my school year here was going to be anything but normal, and I eventually found out that I was right.

There is the first real chapter of **The White Devil and The Crimson Princess**, please Read and Review, also I'm trying something new, please vote for if I should try it, there is going to be a poll


End file.
